


An Awfully Awkward Airport

by Jay_Red11



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Airports, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Mentioned Sleepy Bois Inc, mentioned dream team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Red11/pseuds/Jay_Red11
Summary: "That's my bag.""What?""George, I will take a canon life on the DreamSMP from you if you don't let go of this bag right now.""What the fuck? Technoblade?"------two mcyt in an airportwhat will they do
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), mentioned Dream & Sapnap & George & BadboyHalo, mentioned SBI - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	An Awfully Awkward Airport

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a thread I saw on Tumblr and I was kinda sad I didn't see a fic of it. So, I decided to write one! Let's get it, gamers!  
> (BTW this is still about their on-stream personas, not like the actual people. I have no clue how the real George and Techno would act if they met irl - that's the joy of real people! So yeah nothing written here is indicative of the real actual human beings. Also, I have never flown in British Airways nor Spirit Airlines and anything I say about them is also probably not true.)

George was content. He slept basically the entire flight, aside from the occasional wake-up call to eat or something by the flight attendant. He couldn't wait to get on the plane from Paris to Orlando and sleep for 10 more hours, but first, he had to get his bags to check them in to the next plane. He didn't really understand why the airport made him check in his bags again, but sometimes, that's just how it is. When in Rome, as they say.

"Attention:" an announcement interrupted his thoughts, "If you are on the flight from Paris to London Heathrow, you will receive your luggage at baggage claim number 10. If you are on the flight from London Heathrow to Paris, you are still at baggage claim number 10. Thank you for choosing Charles de Gaulle." 

George ignored the announcements in other languages as he looked for his conveyor belt, dragging his light carry-on behind him. He spotted number 10, which looked about as crowded as two planes full of people would be.

He sighed and got to looking for his luggage, a plain black suitcase with some clothes and extra toiletries in it made recognizable by the yellow tag on it. He had shipped his streaming set-up ahead of time, so he needn't worry about it getting stolen or lost at the airport. 

It took a while to get his bag, many people having left the baggage claim already. He was glad that he had planned on a rest between flights and booked the flight for 2 hours after his arrival. Finally, he saw it coming through and he rushed forward to get it. 

He grabbed it, but it was a bit too heavy for him. He pulled harder, making little progress. Fortunately, a hand helped him pick it up.

He looked up to thank the man who helped him, a skinny white guy with glasses. For some reason, the guy had an intimidating aura around him, and not in the school shooter way that most nerdy white boys do. It almost felt like he'd just met a boss in a video game.

A videogame boss, that is, who was not letting go of his luggage. "You can let go of the bag now."

The man shook his head and not-so-discreetly checked the tag on the luggage that had his FULL NAME on it. What the fuck? Was this guy some stalker fan or something?

"If you want a picture, you can just ask, man. You don't have to be weird," George said, even though this was already so weird.

"This is my bag," the man said, and didn't his voice sound familiar?

"What?"

"George, I will take a canon life on the DreamSMP from you if you don't let go of this bag right now."

"What the fuck?" George's brain worked to catch up with the information that it was given. "Techno?"

Techno sighed, "Yes, George, it's TechnoBlade, also known as the owner of this fucking bag. Give me my bag, George."

"It's not your bag. It's mine. I have a yellow tag on it right there from British Airways."

"George," Techno sighed, "the British Airways tag is green. This is a yellow Spirit Airlines baggage tag. Y'know, one of the many American airlines that we have because America is actually 50 countries in a trench coat?"

"Well, let's check, then."

Techno snorted, sounding remarkably like what his Minecraft skin portrayed him as. "George, I did. It's mine."

"Then you'll have no problem with me checking it?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Techno said, yet his grip remained on the bag.

George bent down to check the tag, and lo and behold, it did not say his name. George begrudgingly let go of the bag and groaned in frustration. "Where's mine, then?"

"No clue."

The two slipped into silence after that. "Do you still have more luggage or something?" he asked, attempting to make small talk.

"Yeah," Techno said, not elaborating.

"Where are you going?"

"London, and then we're driving to Brighton."

"We?"

"Phil, Wil, Tommy and I."

"Oh, cool." George laughed a little. "I'm visiting Dream, Bad and Sapnap. Isn't ironic that we're like the token Brits/Americans in our groups?"

"Yeah," Techno said. "Well, there's my bag. See ya." He took his bag off the belt.

"Where the hell is my bag?" George wondered.

"Could it be that one right there?" Techno pointed to the conveyor belt.

George looked, but he didn't see his bag. When he looks back, Techno is gone. The bastard had disappeared on him!

Angered, George shouted—"I'm going to Tweet about this! #TechnobladeIsOverParty will be trending for weeks!"—to a still not very empty airport.

* * *

Later, when he checks his Discord on the ground, he listens to a voice message from Techno. It's just evil laughter. He can't wait to send that Tweet he drafted.

**Author's Note:**

> thread that inspired this: https://anxiousbean33.tumblr.com/post/639303921435803649/dont-hide-this-in-the-tags-but-yeah-techno-would (the WHOLE thread not just these two posts)


End file.
